


A Father's Duty, No Matter The Age

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: Teen Parent Ushijima [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, M/M, Male rape, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Fukuroudani Team, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Nekoma Team, Protective Shiratorizawa Team, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some asshole OC family I made, Supportive Teams, Teen Dad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent, child kidnapping, ushijima needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: When people saw Ushijima the first word that would pass through their minds was, a teenage boy with ambitions in life and in volleyball.People who were close to him knew that Ushijima was a sweet, gentle boy who is awkward in social settings.But to Tendou, he knew Ushijima better than everyone, they had been childhood friends for a reason, Ushijima was a scared boy, a boy afraid of failure. A boy afraid to fail his 4-year-old son.(A teen parent Ushijima fic)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Teen Parent Ushijima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	A Father's Duty, No Matter The Age

**Author's Note:**

> UUHHHH YES

When people saw Ushijima the first word that would pass through their minds was, a teenage boy with ambitions in life and in volleyball.

People who were close to him knew that Ushijima was a sweet, gentle boy who is awkward in social settings. 

But to Tendou, he knew Ushijima _better_ than everyone, they had been childhood friends for a reason, Ushijima was a scared boy, a boy afraid of failure. A boy afraid to fail his 4-year-old son. 

Shoyo, Ushijima’s son, was a cute kid, he was energetic, shy and a volleyball addict, just like his father. While Tendou saw this as a beautiful sight, people didn’t see it like he did because they didn’t know the story. People would judge that an 18-year-old was ‘irresponsible’ and had impregnated a woman and had ended up with a child. 

But Tendou knew the true story, the making of Shoyo was not consensual. Not from the girl’s part, but from Ushijima’s side. Ushijima was a gentle understanding lover who wanted to give love to his partner. Sex was a thing that Ushijima didn’t seek after, he found it an unnecessary thing. He felt that sex _wasn’t_ needed in a relationship. 

The girl however didn’t think so, Danuja Genkei, lusted after Ushijima. She didn’t, probably _never_ , loved him. She just lusted after his body and his reputation. When Danuja confessed, a petty confession might he add, Ushijima accepted, and the couple was ok, for a couple of weeks. Danuja started to make sexual advances on Ushijima, but Ushijima refused in a respectful manner. This angered her, she thought that her being a lady a man would get on his knees and beg for her sexual advances.

So one day, she drugged him, and she tied him down and took his way with him. Ushijima had not known a thing, even after they broke up 2 months after. He only found out when the girl came back 11 months later with a baby in her arms and a declaration that it was his. He didn’t believe it at all at first, after all… he never had intercourse did with her. Or did he?

A DNA test had been conducted swiftly as soon as it had been said, and it turns out that, yes, it was his. Ushijima had racked his brain for any intimacy that had happened between him and Danuja and there was nothing. Unless…

The Genkei family _demanded_ they take the baby because they couldn’t have a baby of the youngest air be on the news. The press would have a field day. It was either taking the baby or let it rot on the orphanage system. 

His father told them to give them 10 minutes to decide, and he took him to a room. And he told him the truth, that he had no _idea_ where a baby had come from. He didn’t remember having any sexual actions with her. His father believed him, but his mother didn’t and she had told him and his father to get rid of that baby.

  
Ushijima didn’t know what to do, so he left the room and that’s when he saw it. The baby, _his baby_ , he lightly stepped forward, and when he saw him. He fell in love with him. He was so _tiny_ , and _small_. He had a few orange hairs, he had red chubby cheeks. He went to grab him, thankfully he knows how to hold a baby, and grabbed him in a cradling position. The baby sensing movement opened his eyes and looked at Ushijima with his beautiful brown, almost hazel, eyes. Those brown eyes fixated on him and stared at him for a while then smiled at him. 

Ushijima felt a warming sensation seeing how much his son was happy to see him. He knew his answer. His son still in his arms he went to the room where his parents stayed.

His father looked at him then at the bundle in his arms and questioned him. Ushijima looked at him with a serious look on his face. He looks at the corner of the room where the Genkei family was expecting an answer. He looks at them and opens his mouth.

“We will keep him”

His father and mother look at him with different faces of shock, his mother in more shocking horror and his father surprised but ok with it shocked. The Genkei looked surprised at his decision as well but they were glad the baby was out of their hands. His mother was trying to reason with him and screaming at his father to tell him to stop what he was doing. Because his decision would ruin _her_ life. 

Ushijima tuned out his mother, Danuja came up to him and just told him his name. He told her thank you in a cold manner.

* * *

_Shoyo_ was his name. That fitted him, he looked like his sun. 

His father asked if he was sure, he told him that he was more sure than anything. This was _his_ son, and he would raise him. His father looked at him with pride but agreed. His mother didn't do so much… She tried to attack him and Shoyo. Just screaming in hysteria saying how he would ruin _her_ life, how _she_ would be the talk of the town, how _she_ would be seen as a bad mother for having her 15, almost 16, year-old son having a child. 

Not only that but she _threatened_ that if he didn’t get rid of Shoyo she would commit suicide. After another attempt at harming him, the police were called and she was taken to a mental hospital. 

His father has calmed him down and told him that no matter what he wanted he would always support him.

And support he did have, his father's side of the family helped him immensely and had sent so many gifts for Shoyo, which he was pretty sure his son didn’t mind, and his childhood friend, Tendou, had helped him. He has the support and for 4 years, Shoyo was happy. 

There was one thing, no one knew of his existence aside from his family, Tendou, and the third years in his Volleyball team. 

And there was a problem, there was going to be a training camp with teams in Tokyo and Sendai. However, there was no one to take care of Shoyo. Usually, when he had a training camp or a practice camp he would have someone to take care of him. And there was no problem, but that day _no one_ would be available, and he would _never_ trust his son with a stranger. 

There was only one option… to bring Shoyo with him to the training camp. He told his coach and he said it would be fine, he just had a soft spot for Shoyo, and as long as he doesn’t cause trouble he is fine. He didn’t worry, he knew Shoyo would not cause problems. What _was_ the problem would be the reactions to this? 

Knowing Oikawa… he would never let him live this down. 

He knew that Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Fukurodani would be at the camp. Only less than half of his team _knew_ about Shoyo…

This was not going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 2/27/2021  
> Word Count: 1,215


End file.
